


December Memories

by KeldvokWrites



Series: 2020 Microfic Advent Calendar [4]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar 2020, Advent Calendar Drabble, Christmas fic, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeldvokWrites/pseuds/KeldvokWrites
Summary: Natsume receives a mysterious card late one winter evening - but who is it for?
Series: 2020 Microfic Advent Calendar [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036041
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	December Memories

“Natsu-me! There’s a strange man in the house!” Madara bellowed, loud enough to wake the previously sleeping Natsume. “Oh. It’s just Natori. Nothing stranger than usual.”

Natori rolled his eyes.

“Natori-san, are you alright?” Natsume inquired, rubbing his eyes. “Why are you here so late?”

“I found this”, Natori whispered, handing Natsume a garishly ornate card. “It’s addressed to Shigeru.”

Natsume gasped, yanking the card out of Natori’s hand. “What?”

“I was out and about when I saw a Yokai outside your house. I stayed out of sight until it was gone, but all it seemed to do was set this down and walk away silently. I thought you should see it as soon as possible.”

Nastume’s eyes went wide, and he ran his fingers along the corners of the card.

It was old; how old exactly, he wasn’t sure, but the bright reds and Christmas greens had faded with time, leaving white specks to dot across the card’s surface.

Sensing nothing unusual about it, he set the card down carefully on the kitchen table where Shigeru always sat. He thanked Natori, and quietly went back upstairs to sleep, still thinking about the mysterious card.

The next morning, he woke to hear Shigeru lightly sobbing. As Natsume put his arms around Shigeru, he saw the letter’s contents, and tears began to form:

* * *

_Dear Shigeru,_

_Merry Christmas. I wish we could have spent more time together, you and I. Maybe someday, we’ll see each other again. I would like that._

_Reiko_

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on Tumblr! [@KeldvokWrites](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/keldvok)


End file.
